Truth Dare or Revenge
by SquintsUnited
Summary: Booth and Brennan play truth or dare, which soon turns into a game of much more, and a figh for payback and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another BB Smutterlicious fic from Squints United. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! **

**Truth, Dare, or Revenge**

Brennan stared out the window of the FBI SUV as she held a conversation with Booth about the latest case they had just resolved. "Booth, the thing about this case that doesn't prove any logic is why a woman would kill her two sons, her baby daughter and her husband just so she could go and live with her male colleague who was obviously just using her to get money. It just doesn't seem logical. Why would someone result to something that low?"

Booth stared at his partner in disbelief. She could rationalize anything. She rationalized his death, for Christ's sake. But this, a simple murder case that they saw every day, this she couldn't find the logic behind. "Some people make bad choices, Bones. I'm sure she thought right of it at the time and had good reasoning," he told her.

Brennan sighed lightly, running a single hand through her auburn locks. "I know some people made bad choices but it's not logical that she did that and ended up losing everything she had over a choice she thought was right. There's no good reasoning behind it at all Booth. I mean how would you feel if there was a new agent working at the Hoover and she was a very attractive female, and you ended up killing Rebecca and Parker just so you could be with her. Don't you agree that it's not a rational decision"

"Maybe not, Bones, but I'm sure she had other reasons. I, however, am not going to fall for another agent nor kill my child and his mother. I have better morals than that. And besides, I don't work with female agents, Bones. I have you," he told her, giving her his charm smile, "And," he said seriously, "I have better morals."

"That's true Booth, plus you'd have a lot to confess to God during confession right?" she teased lightly, a small smile crossed her face as she stared out the window absentmindedly and she started to zone out. Brennan rested her elbow on the car door and placed her head in the palm of her hand, a soft sigh emitting from her lips.

Booth looked over at her as they slowed to a stop at a traffic light. They were heading back from a case, one in North Carolina. It was going to be a long drive. Booth would have to fight so hard not to show his already prominent arousal. He tried to distract himself. "Hey, Bones?" he got her attention, "Have you ever played Truth or Dare?"

Brennan turned to face Booth and cocked a brow. "Booth I don't know what that means... and I've never heard of that game before..." she explained lightly, slightly embarrassed that she barely knew anything about pop culture what so ever.

"Well, what happens, is that the person you're playing with asks you, 'truth or dare?'. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever dare they ask of you. If you pick truth, you have to reveal something," booth explained. "What, like an article of clothing?" his partner asked. Booth flushed scarlet. "No, Bones. A secret about yourself. They ask you something, like, 'who do you have a crush on?' and you respond. I, for example, would say.... no one," Booth lied, the blush on his cheeks never fading.

Brennan watched Booth's expression and she knew instantly Booth was lying and it was obvious because of the growing blush on his cheeks. "Booth, you're lying obviously." Brennan scolded, her eyes meeting his for a second before she looked back out the window. "This game sounds... interesting. Would you like to start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Booth cursed in his head. Damn. He thought he was being subtle. The car was silent for a few minutes while Booth thought of something to get her to do or tell him. "Okay, Bones. Truth or dare?" he asked.

Brennan bit her lip and thought about it for a few moments. She knew that by choosing truth it meant he asked her a question and she had to tell the truth and well, that made Brennan feel uncomfortable. But if she chose Dare who knows what he'd make her do, then again it wouldn't be too bad knowing Booth. He'd take it easy on her. Well she hoped so anyway. "Dare."

Booth thought for a minute. Then inspiration struck. He turned on the radio. "Bones. I dare you to sing the next song that comes on," Booth told her with a sly smirk.

Brennan's eyes widened at the sudden realisation of the song that came on the radio. "Booth! I know this song. Angela leant me the artist's CD" she cried, growing slightly excited. Brennan started to sing along to the song and looked over at Booth keeping her expression casual as she sung "I touch myself can't get enough, and in the silence of the night through all the tears and all the lies, I touch myself and it's alright" Brennan hid her smile as she continued to sing and then the lyrics repeated later on in the song. "I touch myself all through the night, and when something falls out of place I take my time, I put it back. I touch myself till I'm on track". Her eyes shifted to look at Booth who now looked uncomfortable in his seat. Oh she knew this dare had backfired.

He looked over and saw the grin she tried to hide. Well done, Seel. He thought to himself. His cock strained even more in his pants, if that was possible. Yeah? Road trip with your very hot, sexy, and right now rather provocative partner? Not a good idea. After the song finished, Booth swallowed hard and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Very good Bones. May I say, you do have a lovely singing voice. I believe it's your turn now," he told her, bracing himself for the worst like he did back in the army. He had a feeling, however, he would need more than a scatter gun and some protection.

From the corner of her eye Brennan could notice the straining erection through Booth's pants and held back a grin. Oh yes, she was starting to like this game after all. "Why thank you Booth. You know when I was younger my mother did say that I sung better than Cyndi Lauper. Now... Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Booth choked out immediately. He so did not trust Bones to give him a dare; especially with that evil gleam in her eye and that mischievous smirk. He let out a deep breath and prepared himself.

Brennan thought for a second before coming up with an idea. Her eyes glanced over at Booth and examining him up and down. "Alright then Booth. Since you already know so much about my childhood. I want you to tell me what happened during yours. I mean we're partners and we're meant to share stuff like this right?" she questioned, her face innocent.

Booth groaned. He hoped she wouldn't bring that up again. Obviously, no such luck. He was silent for a moment, thinking about how to word this so he didn't sound like a poor little abuse victim. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Well, Bones. I was born in Philly. Seeley Joseph Booth. First son to my parents: George and Mary Booth. I was christened a Roman Catholic on my first birthday, at St. Louis church in Philly. We moved to Pittsburgh when I was four. Mum had Jared when I was six. I was so excited to be a big brother. Dad has to always tell the story of when I knocked over a vase running to see mom in the hospital," Booth rambled, "Every summer from when I was ten, mum sent us to Pops' place for the summer. That's where I got this scar right here on my shin," Booth said, pulling up his trouser leg as they stopped at a traffic light again, "Me and Jared tried to build a cubby and I cut myself on a rusty nail. Had to get 16 stitches. Boy, did it hurt!" They pulled up to Brennan's apartment building. "Oh, look. Guess that's all we have time for. Seeya, Bones," Booth finished with a victorious smirk, as he helped her unload her luggage before driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan took in all the information and smiled to herself. In her mind the images were vivid as if they were right in front of her and she tried to laugh imagining a younger Booth and Jared trying to build a cubby house. Walking towards her apartment with her luggage she said her farewells. Within 20 minutes or so she had unpacked her things and settled on the couch, laptop resting in her lap as Brennan tried to write a new scene for her book.

Booth exited the Hoover building an hour later, heading for his partner's apartment; phone pressed to his ear and waiting for her to pick up. He got into his SUV and was halfway to her place when he eventually reached her. "Bones! We have a meeting with Cullen and the deputy director, along with some other people," he informed her, "I'll be at your place in ten minutes!" he told her before hanging up. He was parked outside her apartment building, waiting a few minutes, giving her time to get ready before he went up to get her.

His thoughts drifted back to the truth or dare game in the car earlier. He grinned victoriously at the fact that she didn't get anything juicy out of him. He thought about if maybe she would want to continue the game. He would ask her when he met her. Knowing her, if they chose to continue, she would most likely pick dare. He had to think of something good to dare her. Glancing out the window, he saw the sex shop he just happened to be parked next to. An idea sparked. He unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the car door and was in that store in a flash. Five minutes and seventy-five bucks later, he made his way to Bones' apartment.

Brennan hopped into the car, making Booth jump as she entered. Carefully, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her purple off the shoulder dress. "Are you okay Booth? You seem kind of tense." Brennan explained, buckling up her seatbelt and watched her partner's expressions as he started to drive.

"I'm fine, Bones. Hey, do you want to keep playing truth or dare?" Booth asked, a mischievous grin crossing his oh-so-handsome features.

"Sure why not Booth? It's actually a very interesting game. Did you used to play it when you were an adolescent?" she questioned lightly, staring out the window absentmindedly.

"Sometimes, Bones," Booth told her, "Now, I believe it is your turn. Truth or dare?" he asked, holding his breath, hoping she said dare. If not, he just wasted $75...

Brennan thought this over for a moment, pursing her lips before replying. "Hrm... dare me." she replied, a small smile crossing her features. She felt lucky and well this game was making her feel excited.

Booth chuckled as they stopped at a traffic light. He pulled out the package from the pocket of his coat. "I dare you, Bones, to wear this for the entire meeting," he told her, handing her the butterfly strap-on vibrator. Avoiding her glare, he kept on driving and waited for her response.

Brennan's eyes widened as he handed her the butterfly vibrator. "Booth, I don't know the real rules of this game but don't you think that's a bit inappropriate especially for a meeting. I'm not sure about this. Maybe we could do a different dare instead?" she tried to plead with him ignoring the sick little feeling she had in her stomach. Although she knew it would be inappropriate to wear such a thing the thought of wearing it excited her a little.

"Oh, did I forget that rule? Damnit. Once you choose dare, Bones, you have to finish the dare chosen for you, or else the game is over," Booth explained, looking at her evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan's eyes widened and she knew right away that she was going to regret this. "Booth, I know it's against the rules to go back on a dare but I'm not sure about this..." she mumbled, looking back down at the vibrator curiously. "Besides it's probably during a very important meeting."

"A dare's a dare, Bones. Now are you going to do it or not? I know how much you like to win, Bones," he told her, grinning cockily at her.

"Fine I'll do it just don't be so smug about it Booth." she retorted angrily, maybe if she did wear it he'd shut up about it already and I meant that she could get revenge back even worse. Brennan placed it into the pocket of her dress and sighed lightly. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Sorry, Bones can't help it. It's part of my character," he told her, grinning victoriously. Moments later, they pulled up at the Hoover and got out. She glared at him the entire way. On the way to Cullen's office, they stopped at the bathroom, and Booth paced the door waiting for her.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom and shot a small glare at Booth. "Happy now Booth?" she questioned angrily, deep inside she felt excited and scared at the fact they were doing something like this in a meeting. "Come on now, we've got to get to that meeting." without warning Brennan stormed off towards the meeting wanting to get this over and done with.

Booth and Brennan sat across from Cullen, Director Hacker, and Caroline in the FBI conference room.

They were discussing the arrests from the latest case. Booth looked over at his partner. He could see her twitching in her seat. The remote for the vibrator was burning a hole in his pocket. He hadn't even turned it on yet. He grinned evilly and waited 'til she was halfway through a sentence and turned it on to the lowest function.

Brennan jumped slightly in her seat. Shit. She hadn't expected it to start already and now she was getting strange looks from all the others in the meeting. Brennan was biting her lip to keep a small moan from erupting from her mouth and shot a glare at Booth. "Are you alright Cherie?" Caroline questioned and Brennan turned to face her. "I'm just fine Caroline. I just thought I felt something that's all." she replied as casually as possible before shooting a warning glare at Booth.

Booth waited until he turned away then clicked it to the next function up. He watched her squirm. Booth knew he was gonna pay for it later, he didn't care. He loved being in control.

Brennan shifted uncomfortably in her chair and tried her hardest to concentrate on the meeting at hand but she couldn't help but slightly enjoy the feeling in her lower regions. She looked over at Booth and shot him such a glare that would have made water freeze.

Booth let out a laugh, earning himself odd looks from the rest of the room. Caroline was looking between them, trying to decode the situation. Brennan began to ramble on about the scientific elements of the case and Booth leaned on the table boredly. Inspiration struck and he sneakily slid his hand into his pocket and clicked it up two notches. He looked over at Brennan and saw her grunt and uncross then recross her legs under that table. He was enjoying this. Maybe a little too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan's eyes widened and she shifted her legs uncomfortably. Why had she agreed to do this again?!? She tried to continue to talk about the case and rushed what she was saying just so she could try and keep quiet. Taking her index finger into her mouth she it down on it hard and pretended she was concentrating on something different rather than the vibrating from her lower regions. Shit, she was so damn close! Without warning she came and let out a small grunt which she figured only Booth heard. Brennan shot Booth a glare, wishing it would stop.

Booth grinned victoriously. He knew that look. He knew that grunt. She'd just come. Oh, he was loving this. He made it his goal during the meeting; "Let's see how many times I can make Bones come". Grinning, he reached into his pocket once more, and clicked it up once, three times down, then back up again. He watched her shudder. The people in the room talking were no longer looking at each other, but Brennan.

Booth decided to give it a rest, to keep her hanging. He left it on the same function for a while before turning it off abruptly. He watched her as she jumped and squealed. Caroline stood up, and pointed between the two of them, "Okay. What the hell is going on between the two of you?!" she exclaimed. "Nothing, Caroline," Booth said, focusing his attention on the conversation. All of a sudden, he felt a tingle up his leg and felt his cock harden more, even after Brennan coming so much.

Quietly Brennan moved her foot up and down Booth's leg. Oh it was time for payback for the meanwhile anyway. Everybody except for Caroline seemed to be oblivious to what was going on between these two and Brennan pretended she was paying full attention to the conversation, taking a quick peek at Booth and winking before turning back to the conversation. Her foot continued to travel up and down his leg and she knew he would get her back but for now Brennan enjoyed the fact that she was winning.

Booth grinned. Oh, she liked being in charge? She didn't know what was coming for her. Booth grinned, and focused on the meeting for a bit, ignoring the throbbing in his pants, and the foot trailing up his leg and getting closer and closer to the tent in his pants. Their eyes remained locked, and the other voices faded away. Just to pay her back, he turned the vibrations fully off, hearing her moan, waited a few minutes, and then turned it on full bore.

Brennan bit back a moan as she came once again. How long did this damn meeting want to go on for? All Brennan could focus on was the vibrations rather than the meeting, she scowled lightly at him and crossed her legs twice before going back to focus on the meeting at hand. Slowly, her foot ran up his leg until it touched the tip of his erection to try and get payback but she felt like she couldn't in this state.

Booth grinned as he saw her straighten up in her chair. So she'd given up on payback? Okay then. He fiddled with the knob on the vibrator control for a bit longer, enjoying watching her squirm for a bit longer, holding her on the verge until turning it off once again. He received a death glare and flashed the charm smile. Soon the meeting was over and Brennan was still craving release, as far as Booth could tell. Man, was he in for it.

Brennan was relieved when the meeting was over and she immediately jumped up from her chair and bolted from the room, rushing towards her office as quickly as possible so she could take the damn thing off. Brennan knew she must have looked awkward as she rushed because she was trying her hardest not to let her sticky thighs touch. When she saw Booth next she was going to kill him but for now she needs to calm down and maybe try and gain some release.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth followed her to her office after they arrived back at the Jeffersonian where she requested to be dropped off. He fell into step behind her and stuck behind as to not get yelled at. When she entered her office, he sat at her desk, propping his feet on the desk and continuing to play with the knob on the controls. He heard a groan from her bathroom, and she exited minutes later, startled by his presence.

Brennan looked over at Booth and frowned at him as he sat oh so very casually in her chair. "Out of my chair Booth." she demanded coldly, giving him such a scowl which she knew would have made him squirm. Glad that he had obeyed she took a seat and sighed, her breathing still laboured from her activities in the bathroom. She let her lids close for a second before opening them again and looking over at Booth waiting for him to say one of his smart assed comments about her during the meeting.

"Well done, Bones, you completed your dare," Booth complimented, grinning at her sexily. He took in her flushed appearance and squeezed together legs. He got up from her seat and circled her where she was standing in the middle of the room. He stopped behind her and leaned in close, "How many times did you come, Bones?" he whispered cockily, running his hands up her hips.

Brennan blushed a light red colour and bit her lip lightly, still trying to calm her breathing after the earlier events of the day. His hands trailing up her hips weren't helping much either and were in fact increasing the wetness between her legs. "I came three times Booth." she replied casually but slightly breathless.

Booth was silent, and breathed in the honey smell of her hair, trailing his nose up her neck, to her ear, before taking the lobe in his mouth and biting down on it lightly. He moved back down to her neck and kissed, then sucked for a minute, leaving a small hickey. "See you later, Bones," he said, leaving the Jeffersonian.

Brennan sighed as she watched Booth leave her office. Her fingers trailed on the small hickey he had left on her neck. Oh that was it; she was going to get her payback. She was going to win this little game whether Booth liked it or not. An idea struck and a cruel smile crossed her features, taking a seat at her desk she reached for her phone and quickly dialled a familiar number.

"Hey Jared, its Temperance Brennan. I'm fine thank you. Look I need you to do me a favour." She started, explaining the whole situation when it came to truth or dare but she didn't go into detail about what had happened during the meeting. After Jared had finally agreed to her plan she grinned to herself. Booth won't know what's going to hit him…

"Alright, thanks Jared. So I'll meet you at Sapphire's Gentleman's club at eight. Bye." Brennan hung up the phone and smiled before calling the gentleman's club and smiling when she had all the arrangements set out. Oh he wouldn't know what was going to hit him.

Booth left the Jeffersonian, whistling with a skip in his step. He made his way back to the Hoover, where he tidied his office, grabbed his jacket and left. He opened his apartment door an hour later, the phone going berserk. Dropping grocery bags on the counter, he rushed to pick it up, "Hello? Jared, what's up? No way, I'm not going to a strip joint just because your flavour of the week dumped you......... Oh, fine. I'll see you then," he slumped down on his couch and sighed. This was going to be a long long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan smiled as one hand gripped the metal pole hanging from the ceiling. Even though she couldn't believe she was doing this but it was all to get Booth back and to gain dominance back over him. She was glad that she had been able to rent a back room of Sapphire's Gentleman's club for half an hour. Hearing somebody enter she knew that was her cue and waited until Booth sat down for her master plan to start.

When the lights in the room finally turned on, Brennan smirked at Booth and with careful precision in her light blue heels she strutted over to him, removing the thin glasses from her face and placing them on Booth before taking a step back and smiling innocently before walking back to the pole placed in the middle of the room.

Oh yes, she was definitely winning. Taking a firm grip on the pole she spun herself around carefully, winking at Booth as she did so before sliding elegantly down the pole, her back arched as she came back down giving Booth a perfect view of her cleavage which was only just contained by her skimpy and frilly blue bra. She slid around the base of the pole a few times, her long auburn hair spinning along with her.

Large cerulean blue eyes watched Booth's expression as she worked on the pole, he was surprised and yet she couldn't help but notice the erection that was straining against his pants. In the most provocative and careful manner she walked over to Booth and leaned over, her breasts were spilling gloriously from her bra and they were only an inch or so from his face.

"What's wrong Booth? You seem flushed." she teased, knowing he was growing more aroused by the second and she couldn't help but laugh.

Booth entered the strip joint and saw his brother sitting at the bar. No surprises there. He sat next to him, and was immediately led into a private room out back. What the fuck?! The lights were off and Jared pushed him in and locked the door behind him. Suddenly the lights turned on and Seeley Booth was met with a sight he'd only thought he'd see in his wildest dreams. He blinked, thinking it was a dream. Could he have a brain tumour or something? Was this a hallucination??! When it didn't go away, his eyes widened as far as they could and his cock was immediately at full mast. Holy shit. Confession, here I come, Booth thought.

Brennan now decided to make her move and started to dance along to the quickly paced night club music, her hips wobbling near his face and she knew he was probably turned on as hell by this point.

"Enjoying yourself Booth?" she questioned before turning back around and straddling his hips, her body moving in time to the music as her hands moved up and down her slender body to the music just to tease him that little bit more she licked her lips slowly and smiled at Booth's reaction. Just to test Booth's reactions Brennan brushed her hips against his own and noticed that his erection strained against his pants even more than before.

Oh he was so hot for it. No, correction he was hot for her. Brennan knew she had planned this well enough to get him like this and she leant closer, rubbing her heat into his lap as she continued to dance. Her breast jiggling in all their glory in his face. "If you really want to Booth you can fix your little problem." she motioned down to his pulsing erection.

Booth felt like his eyeballs could pop out of his head (She would tell him that this was scientifically impossible) and like his dick could possibly explode. And after working with her for so long, he KNEW that was possible. He felt her hand brush the top of the tent in his pants. Oh shit. He was trying so hard not to come in his pants right then and there. Then she whispered that seductively in his ear and he snapped. That's right. Temperance Brennan successfully made him come in his pants. He let out a groan and looked up to her victorious smirk. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan wasn't surprised when she heard her partner grunt and grinned to herself, she had made him come. Her payback had worked!! Carefully she caressed his jaw and winked at him before stepping off from his lap enjoying the grumble of annoyance as she did so. "Looks like that little problem was solved huh Booth?" she questioned innocently knowing Booth was going to get her back for this later.

Booth glared at her and shook his head. "What the hell got into you, Bones?" he asked, seemingly angry, but was really trying to cover his arousal. He just hoped his cock would cooperate.

Brennan noted his arousal and smiled at him. "The same thing that got into you during that meeting Booth." she replied with a casual shrug before walking to a corner of the room and picking something off the floor. She slipped on her trench coat and tied it up firmly and turned to face Booth again. "I got your brother too cooperate with this but you know we'd better get going Booth I only hired this room out for half an hour and it looks like our times up." Brennan strode towards him and pecked him on the cheek. "Good night Booth. See you tomorrow." Before Booth could respond Brennan was already out of the room.

Booth sat in the room for a minute or so, bewildered. The whole drive home, he plotted his payback. By the time he was set to leave for work the next morning, he had a plan perfectly executed. He went to the Hoover building first, went over his plan once more before grabbing his extra set of handcuffs from the draw and leaving for the Jeffersonian, an evil grin on his face.

He found her in her office. Perfect, he thought. He went in, closed all the blinds and locked the door before strutting over to her desk. He stood behind her; she was keeping deadly still. Like before, he leaned in close, and whispered in her ear, "What, Bones, you think I wouldn't get my payback?"

Brennan stayed still, she knew this had been coming and had been dreading this ever since she had woken up. She didn't want the satisfaction of winning to be taken from her. "I knew you were going to get your payback Booth I was just dreading it. Of course I'll probably try and get you back twice as bad. But didn't you enjoy last night's little show?"

"Of course I did, Bones," he said, kissing the tender spot he'd left last night on her neck, "very much," he added. "Are you happy you made me come in my pants, Bones? You know, I can come in many other much more... enjoyable places," he whispers, pulling her to face him in her spinny chair. He placed his palms on her cheeks, and pulled her lips to his, kissing further and further until he reached her cleavage, when he pulled back and trailed his hand down her thigh.

Moving the other hand to reach into his pocket, he moved it up her skirt, surprised that she wasn't wearing any panties. "You saucy minx," he mumbled, looking up into her cerulean blue eyes. Carefully, he slid a finger into her wet folds.

Brennan let out a small gasp and closed her eyes a loud moan erupting from her lips as he fingered her. "Booth..." she groaned loudly, her head tossing from side to side in her desk chair."You bastard..." she whispered, eyes opening to meet his chocolate brown ones before they closed again in reaction to her sudden pleasure. Instinctively Brennan's hands moved under the blouse to caress her straining nipples which were aching horribly. She rubbed them and squeezed them in time to Booth's fingering and moaned her partners name again.

Booth moved his thumb to her clit, enjoying watching her moan and groan and call his name. It was rather fun. Manoeuvring the handcuffs from his pocket, he unclipped them, and tightened one around the leg of her desk, leaving the other open and concentrating at the task at hand... literally. He had her on the brink of climax, and shoved another finger in, pushing her over the edge, and clipped the other end of the cuffs around her ankle. Leaving her to recover and realize what he'd done, he licked her juices off his finger, kissed her on the cheek and left, locking the door behind him.

About to leave, he bypassed the platform and whistled to get everyone's attention, grinning at the taste of Bones that remained on his finger. "Okay, squints! Bones wishes to advise that she has just got inspiration for her latest book, does not wish to be disturbed, and will not be leaving her office for the whole day, so you're just going to cope without her," The agent informed them before leaving with a victorious smirk. She wanted to play it that way? Then he'd just play right along.


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan came down from her climax slowly, unaware of the handcuffs and her eyes opened to notice that Booth had gone and her blinds were still down. When her body had stopped shuddering she tried to stand up but fell to the floor.

"That sonofabitch." she hissed, noticing the handcuff around her left ankle which was attached to the desk. Carefully she stood back up and sat down on her desk chair, knowing that if she called for help people would wonder how she got into this predicament. Reaching across for the phone she quickly dialled Booth's number. "Booth! Come back here and unlock my foot from the chair." she hissed into the phone, her words breathless.

"Bones. I was waiting for your call," Booth said in a deep Godfather voice, "Sorry, no can do, Bones. I'll be around at six to unlock you, until then, you'll have to find another way of amusing yourself. Don't worry, you won't be bothered, I've made sure of it." With that, he hung up and booted up his computer, laying out files in front of him to make it look like he was doing some work. He got up, closed his own blinds and locked the door. Sitting down at his desk, he clicked onto the Jeffersonian database and into the security cameras. Using Bones' clearance, he hacked into the cameras from her office, and upped it to full screen before leaning back in his chair. This was going to be fun.

Brennan slammed the phone down angrily and pulled on the cuff on her leg. Oh there was no way that was coming loose anytime soon. In pure frustration she leant back into her chair, her breathing laboured. Booth had left her pretty damn aroused and hot making her wish she could turn on the damn air conditioner.

"Goddamnit Booth..." she hissed knowing she had to relieve herself somehow. Her hand manoeuvred down her skirt and straight into her wet folds, a small moan emitted from her mouth. Her fingers started to pick up the pace and her moan grew louder as her other hand caressed a single breast. "Booth... Oh God Booth..." her thumb brushed her clit and Brennan bucked up from the chair. Oh she was close.

Booth watched her, biting on a fingernail in anticipation. Suddenly, he eyed the phone. Oh, no, that was just plain evil. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He continued to watch her and couldn't stop himself. He reached out and speed dialled the all too familiar number, watching her intently, zooming in on her face to get a clear shot of her reaction.

Brennan jumped from her chair as the phone rang and a small moan left her lips as she removed her fingers from her slick folds and grabbed the phone with her hand that was up her shirt. "Brennan." she answered, her tone radiating her pure anger and impatience.

"Hey Bones, how are you doing over there?" Booth asked smartly, pretending he didn't know. He watched as the anger radiated through her face on the screen.

"Besides being handcuffed to a desk I guess I'm alright. I wish you'd come and unlock me. What are you up to Booth?" she questioned, cocking a brow slightly as she could hear her voice echoing slightly and she was sure it wasn't the room itself.

"Just sitting here. You know, working," he lied, not taking his eyes off of her.

Brennan knew he was lying but didn't think much of it. "So is there a reason you called Booth. I'm kind of busy." she replied, her voice agitated. There it was again, the echo of her voice on the other side of the phone. What was he even doing? Then it suddenly clicked. He was watching her on his computer, not making this obvious that she knew what was going on she moved her fingers into her mouth licking the moisture off her fingers with an audible pop.

Booth watched her in astonishment, his eyes widening and his throat going dry. "Uhh," Booth answered a moment late, finally regaining his voice. Yes, what WAS the purpose of this call? "Wondered if you wanted to go to the uhm, the diner, you know... after?" he asked randomly.

"I guess so. I mean that's unless you never come to unlock me." she replied coldly, staring off into the distance for a second. "By the way Booth.." she started, shifting in her seat slightly a small gasp leaving her lips as her thighs touched but she soon recovered. "By the way Booth I can hear you watching me and I don't appreciate it. But did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much so, Bones, you're very beautiful," he told her after a bit of a stunned silence. He shouldn't have been surprised. Her and her stupid superior intellect and apparently supersonic ears. Then again, he was a bit of an idiot for not muting the video. "Okay, I admit it, I'm mean. This was stupid. How about I come round, unlock you and take you to lunch to make up for it?" Booth suggested.

"Alright then Booth. I'll see you soon. If I ever hear you watching me again I won't be impressed." she replied coldly before hanging up and sighing as she rested back in her chair. She hoped he would come soon and maybe she would just use her payback when they were at the diner.

Booth shut down his computer and grabbed his jacket, exiting his office and conjuring up disturbing images to try and sate his growing erection, though he knew it would be back again the minute he saw her. Zack and Hodgins going at it seemed to do the trick. He pulled up at the Jeffersonian minutes later and went directly to her office, his sniper training leaving him successfully hidden from the rest of the squints. He unlocked the door and was quickly met with her glare.

Brennan looked him up and down, her arms crossed across her chest her glare could have frozen the sun if it could have. "Glad you came to unlock me Booth. Are we still playing Truth or Dare?" she questioned innocently, glad when he finally unlocked her from the desk and she grabbed her trench coat and rushed out of her office Booth following being as quickly as he could.

Booth was scared. Really scared. Another round of truth or dare with her? He thought for a minute over how to let her down easily. He'd just locked her up in her office for almost an hour. He couldn't resist her. He was whipped. "Sure, Bones," he replied hesitantly, hoping she might go easy on him.

Within five or so minutes they had made it to the diner and sat at their usual table. Through the whole ride Brennan had been cold and silent just as she had planned to put Booth off. When the waitress had finally walked off she turned to face Booth, a sly smile spread across her face. "Now Booth, Truth or Dare?"


	10. Chapter 10

Booth looked at her, scared. He'd survived wars, getting shot, getting beaten up, getting tortured, but this woman and that devilish smirk she wore made him more terrified than he'd ever been in his entire life. Bracing himself, he decided to go with his safest bet. "Truth."

Brennan shifted her legs under the table slightly and stayed quiet as the waitress returned with Booth's chocolate milkshake and her coffee. She picked it up and blew on it before taking a few light sips, her eyes never leaving his.

"Well Booth, for the last few days I've examined how aroused you have been around me and well it's made me wonder and I want you to tell me the truth. Tell me one about one of your sexual fantasies or dreams about me. Possibly a recently occurring one?" Brennan explained this so casually and smiled as his eyes widened at her suggestion and it was as soon as he had taken a sip of his milkshake.

Booth choked on his drink, getting it stuck in his throat, but he effectively swallowed after many coughs. He looked at her incredously, and was met with her evil smile. Oh, she'd had this all planned. He should've known better. Once he calmed down, he began to speak. If this is what she wanted, she'd get it.

"I had one last night, actually. I woke up quite aroused this morning. Well, it started, I invited you around, and we had Thai, and some beers. Not too many, just the usual, you know. And then we got into a discussion, much like this, about fantasies. And I was debating whether or not to kiss you. You looked so beautiful, as you do all the time. And I did. Soon, we made it into the bedroom. You told me what to do, you ordered me around. I loved it. Then, in about the fourth or fifth round," Booth continued, noting her raised eyebrows, "Yes, Bones, fifth. You tied me up and rode me. Your hair was falling around your face and you had this little concentrated look on your face. It was so adorable. Then, after you untied me, you told me it was my turn to pick. We laid together for a bit, recouping, while I conjured up an idea. Then, I got you to lean over the bed, and I took you from behind. When you were almost about to let go, I reached around and fingered you as well. You came three times in a row. We were about to sixty nine, but then my alarm woke me," Booth told her.

Brennan tried to maintain her composure by taking a sip of her coffee. Mental images were suddenly flooding her mind and she tried her hardest to fight them back and she crossed and recrossed her leg before putting her cup of coffee down. "That's... very interesting Booth..." Brenna realised that was all she could manage to say and took another sip of her coffee. "I guess it's your turn to ask me now?"

Booth smirked. He'd gotten her hot again. He gave himself a mental pat on the back. "Guess it is, Bones. Truth or dare?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Brennan took a sip of her coffee again, deciding she wasn't ready to go through one of his dares again she bit her lip lightly. "Truth." was all she could reply with and she continued to nurse her coffee lightly her eyes never leaving his.


	11. Chapter 11

He leaned over the table and looked into her eyes deeply and emotionally, giving her his charm smile. "Okay, I'll go easy on you, Bones. What is your worst fear?" he asked.

Brennan cocked a brow at his question and looked away, suddenly feeling shy. What could she tell him? After all she was afraid of snakes, just the thought of them smelling with their tongues gave her the shivers but it was more than that, that actually scared her. Just the thought of being alone again like she had during her adolescent years had frightened her the most. "Well.. I mean I am afraid of snakes and all but there's something else..." she replied, biting her lip once again before facing him, her eyes meeting his. "But I'm also afraid of.. being alone I guess. After my adolescent years in foster care it's just scared me Booth.."

Booth cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along her jaw line. "You'll never be alone, Bones. I'll always be here. No matter how hard you push me away. I'll be here," he told her sincerely. Slowly but surely they leaned in, not sure who initiated it. After too long, their lips connected and their tongues danced a dance they remembered well from their mistletoe event, fresh in both of their minds. All too soon, they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Brennan blushed a little before going back to drink the rest of her coffee which was slightly cold by this point. Her eyes met his again and she smiled sweetly before remembering they were still playing a game. "Are we still playing Truth or Dare Booth?"

"Sure, Bones. I believe it's your turn," Booth returned, giving her the smile reserved only for her.

Brennan smiled at Booth and enjoyed his smile, she had only ever seen him use that smile on her. "Truth or Dare Booth?" she asked, taking a last sip of her coffee and grinning slightly. She was really enjoying this game.

"Truth, Bones," Booth replied, liking that they were getting to know each other more.

Brennan pursed her lips and stared out the window, her expression turning to one of concentration before the idea struck her and her eyes lit up slightly. "Alright Booth. Since you were easy on me it's time to repay the favour. What's your favourite movie of all time?" she questioned.

Booth grinned. She expected an action or horror movie or The Godfather. No. "Well, this may surprise you, Bones, and you probably won't know it. It's called "It Happened at the World's Fair," Booth informed her.

Brennan's eyebrows raised and she smiled. "Ahh I see Booth." she replied, surprised by his choice of favourite movie after all she thought he was more of a horror movie lover. "Is it your turn to ask me now Booth?"

"Do you know it?" Booth asked, rather surprised she wasn't curious to know what it was about.

"Booth, you know by now I don't know what that is. After all I'm not immersed in pop culture unlike yourself and besides I haven't seen many movies. I'd be interested to hear what it's about though."

"Well, it's really cool! It's an Elvis film and Elvis plays Mike, and he goes to the World fair with this little girl Sue Lin and he sings this song," Booth rambled before putting on a deep Elvis Presley voice and singing; "Relax, let's get cosy baby . Come on, let your concrete crack. Cut loose, life is worth the livin' when you're givin', come on relax," he sung deeply in an almost seductive Elvis tone.

Brennan raised an eyebrow at Booth singing and enthusiasm and tried not to erupt in laughter by placing a hand in front of her mouth. Once he had finished singing she grinned at him. "Nice singing Booth." she commented, suddenly picking up on the seductive way he has sung that verse and tried not to blush. Her eyes glanced down at her watch and she jumped up in surprise. "I think we should get back to work Booth."

Booth followed his partner to the SUV reluctantly, whistling a song. They buckled in the car and Booth began to sing low, "Sand Man's coming... Yes, he's coming, to sprinkle you with sand... He'll say One Two Three and then you'll be... In Cotton Candy Land..." He saw out of the corner of his eye Bones trying her hardest not to laugh and he was glad he was amusing her. "So, Bones, my turn to ask. Truth or Dare?"


	12. Chapter 12

Brennan was trying not to laugh and covered her mouth with her hand. "You're a very good singer Booth. Do you practise in the shower often?" she teased, flashing him a grin that she barely used ever. "Hrm.. Dare me Booth." she challenged wondering what he had in store for her.

"For your information, Bones, yes I do. I am a big fan of Elvis. He was and forever will be the King," Booth informed her. "As for your dare..." he said, taking her hand, "I dare you, Temperance Brennan, to hold my hand as we walk into the lab" he said, looking over at her lovingly with his Charm Smile.

Brennan pushed back some mental images of Booth in the shower, his deliciously muscled body all wet and his beautiful large... she snapped back to reality as he gave her, her dare. "Alright then Booth. I guess Angela will get some ideas then huh?" Brennan replied, trying not to melt at the sight of his classic Seeley Booth charm smile and it made her wonder how many women had fallen and caved in to the charm smile of his. Her mind started to wander and she imagined him as an adolescent. A cocky and overly confident adolescent and she couldn't help but smile at her little fantasy, her eyes glazing over.

Booth snapped his partner out of her reverie minutes later; "Bones? We're here. Ready for your dare?" He asked, opening her door for her.

Brennan's eyes widened as she was broken from her trance. "Oh yeah sorry Booth I was kinda out of it..." she mumbled shyly before stepping out of the car and her hand reached around to grab his and giving it a tight squeeze. "Angela won't believe her eyes when she sees this..."

"No she won't, Bones. No backing out," he warned with a smile as they walked up the wide steps to the large building, their hands swinging in between them.

Brennan grinned as they walked into the lab, her grip tightening on Booth's hand as they walked past the other squints whose eyes were widening at the sight. Brennan couldn't help but smile as she noticed Angela's jaw drop and they walked into Brennan's office. Taking a seat on her couch and she looked over at Booth and couldn't help but laugh.

Booth and Brennan sat on the couch in her office, laughing together. "Oh my god that was so funny! Did you see Angela's face??!" Booth exclaimed. They continued laughing as they sat close together, neither wanting to get up even after the laughter had died down. They looked at each other and their eyes connected. They grinned and leaned into another kiss until they were interrupted by a shrill squeal from the door.

Brennan pulled back from the kiss at the sound of Angela's squeal from the doorway of her office. Pretending that she wasn't there a mischievous smirk crossed her face and she leaned closer to Booth. "Hey Booth. I dare you to keep kissing me. Not that you would mind huh?" Brennan's body moved closer and she captured her lips in his, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

I'll be more than happy to oblige, Booth thought, slipping his tongue in her mouth. When they pulled apart, Angela had disappeared. They smiled at each other and shared another quick kiss before Brennan reminded him that she had work to do and rushed off. Booth made his way back to the Hoover with a grin that never showed signs of fading.

Brennan's eyes scanned over the skeleton she was examining on the table in front of her. It was late at night at the Jeffersonian and everybody had left by now. Leaving her to examine the skeleton by herself. Tucked under her arm was a clipboard with a semi filled in piece of paper. Leaning closer to the skeleton she quickly scribbled something down on the clipboard before continuing her examination.

Seeley Booth crept into the Jeffersonian that night, hoping to surprise his... partner, best friend, girlfriend... whatever you wanted to call her. But to him, she was his everything. Her back was turned to him as the mechanical doors opened, thankfully, silently. He grinned as an idea formed in his head. He climbed up the steps without making a sound and approached her carefully. He admired her as he did so. Her hair was up in a messy bun, exposing her neck. He grinned slyly and stood behind her, Wrapping his arms around her and blowing a breath onto her neck, making her shiver before he planted a kiss on her neck.

Brennan jumped slightly as she felt her partner's arms wrapping around her body, breaking her from her focus. How had she not heard him come in? "What are you doing here Booth?" she questioned lightly ignoring a few more shivers that erupted from her body at the feel of him behind her.

"I want to take you out," Booth whispered, nibbling on her ear and kissing her cheek, fiddling with the hem of her lab coat which resided higher up on her thigh than usual. He reached around and began undoing the buttons, holding her hands in his when he was finished, resting on her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Brennan let out a small yet sweet humming sound and her body pressed back into Booth's. "And where might you want to take me Agent Booth?" she replied back lightly, looking back down at her clipboard and back towards the body that lay in front of her just to tease Booth and fool him into thinking that she wasn't really paying attention.

"To the movies," Booth told her, "Three-movie marathon." He peeled her lab coat off of her shoulders, pushed her blouse to the side and kissed her shoulder, feeling her sigh under his lips. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed along her shoulder, up her neck until he reached her cheek again, and peppered it in kisses, conjuring up a plan on how to convince her if she tried playing him again.

Brennan withheld a moan deciding to play along with Booth for a while longer. It was entertaining to see his reactions to whatever she said and she guessed it was a kind of experiment in a way. "What kind of movies will be showing Booth? You know I don't really like movies. They're very irrational with some plot lines." she replied in one of her knowledgeable tones although her voice was slightly husky.

"Think about it, Bones. Darkened theatre... Back row... Hidden from existence. If the movie gets boring, there's always other things we could do," Booth reminded her, sliding a hand up her skirt and running his finger along the hem of her panties.

Brennan bit back a moan, her body pushing back into Booth's of its own will. She tried to continue her little game and examined the bones in front of her. "I'm still not convinced Booth. After all what movies would be playing? I'm pretty sure they'd all have holes in their plots. Besides what if somebody hears us. We could get kicked out." she teased back, trying to regain her focus even when his fingers were lingering so close to her already damp panties.

Booth whipped his hands out from under her clothes, and was sure he heard her whimper. He reached around her front and grasped the bone in her hands gently and placed it on the light table before taking her by the shoulders and spinning her around. He looked deeply into her eyes and clasped a hand around the back of her neck, another on the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. His tongue invaded her mouth and tangled with hers as he felt her begin to respond. He pulled back when he needed air in order to survive, "Convinced yet, Bones?"

Brennan licked her lips lightly and she could still taste him on her lips. Her eyes met his and a small grin crossed her face, she was determined to win this little battle. Oh so very subtly she pushed her body closer to Booth's and ran her fingers up and down his back causing him to shiver. "Hrm, I'm not sure I'm convinced Booth."

Booth looked at her incredously. Not convinced? Even after that kiss? Bloody stubborn woman, he thought. He growled and kissed her again, much the same as before, slightly more heated if possible, and hoisted her thighs around his waist, carrying her over to the empty exam table across the platform. He sat her on it and kissed down her chest, pulling open her blouse as he went further, eventually ending up at the waistline of her skirt. Not bothering with the zipper, he forced the skirt up and slid his hands under, pushing her panties aside and running a finger down her wet slit.

Brennan couldn't hold back a moan this time and closed her eyes as it escaped her lips. Her head tilted back in pure pleasure. Damn, he had gotten her there after the kiss from this afternoon she had been hot for it. For the rest of the damn evening even as she studied her bones. "Again..." was the only word she could form through her arousal.

Booth pushed her now saturated panties down to her knees, and slowly and torturingly slid one finger inside her, watching her wriggle under him. He pulled it out, watched her whimper, held out for a bit longer before inserting again, this time two fingers. He separated them after they entered her, and stroked her clit with one, and her g-spot with the other, ultimately sending her over the edge. He held her back, preventing her from falling backwards as she climaxed, her juices spilling over his fingers. "Convinced now, Bones?"

Brennan let out a desperate and loud moan as he fingered her on the cold metal table. "Booth... fuck don't... stop!" she screamed, her head tossing back and forth at the pleasure he was giving her pleasured humming noises erupting from her mouth.. "Ahh... Ahh... B-Booth..." she moaned, her hands digging into his shoulders. "BOOTH, BOOTH YES... RIGHT THERE BOOTH OH FUCK..." she yelled loudly, slowly coming down from her orgasm her breathing heavily laboured. "Mmm... I think I'm convinced now Booth..." Brennan said breathlessly knowing she could never look at this exam table ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright then, let's go," Booth told her, retrieving her panties, which had fallen to the floor in the action. He watched as she re-buttoned up her blouse, straightened her skirt, pulled on her trench coat and let her hair down. She took her panties from him with a devilish grin and tucked them into her coat pocket, exiting the platform and leading the way to the SUV. He watched her until she reached the door. "That's hot," He mumbled before following her.

Brennan smiled to herself as they walked out to his SUV and she sat opposite Booth in the car, her eyes watching the scenery as they drove past. She had an idea on how to get her payback, waiting until they stopped at a traffic light her hand slowly snaked its way over to Booth's lap where she cupped his erection and gave it a tight squeeze, her smile widening as she heard him moan. "Do you like that Booth?" she teased, turning to meet his gaze. Carefully she trailed her fingers up and down his length through his pants. "Booth, the traffic lights turned green."

"I know, Bones," Booth squeaked, stepping on the ignition and directing the car towards the cinema. He groaned as he felt her hand there again. Wily minx, he thought. She's getting his payback. And if she continues the way she's going, he could very well cause a ten car pile-up.

Brennan continued the slow caress and smiled to herself, watching Booth grow aroused by the second. "Does that feel nice Booth? Do you want me to keep it up?" she questioned innocently, her eyes meeting his as he continued to drive to the cinema and she could tell straight away that she was winning, for sure.

Booth stepped harder on the acceleration, and sped up down the road until the pulled up to the cinema. He was immediately out of the car and walked awkwardly around to her side door and opened it for her, locking the SUV once she was out and leading her into the cinema with a hand on the small of her back. He quickly bought their tickets, wanting to disappear into the darkness of the theatre as soon as he could. Only he was dreading what she could do there...

Brennan hid a smile as she stepped out of the car and let Booth lead her into the cinema, they took their seats right near the back and she leant closer to Booth just to put him on the edge and keep him nervous. "What movie is first Booth?" she questioned, her hot breath made him shiver as it made contact with his ear and she smiled in satisfaction.

Booth groaned as he remembered which was first for tonight. He was in for it now. He had a look of utter dread on his face as the opening credits started up with a da-dum-da-da... "Sex and the City, Bones," he grunted.

Brennan resisted a laugh as she heard the title. "The title sounds very suggestive Booth... Very VERY suggestive.." she whispered into his ear and her hands moved down to graze his erection through his pants and smiled at the slight moan that escaped his lips. "I'm going to finish what I started Booth." was the only warning she gave him as her hand unzipped his pants silently and slid her hand down and through the waistband of his boxers before cupping his erection and slowly fisting it before caressing it lightly with her fingers before starting a rough movement and she knew he was so close.

Booth repressed a groan, but as she took him in her mouth, he couldn't hold on for any longer. He waited until a load part in the movie and groaned low. He knew he was close, and knew she knew it too. Before he knew it, he was thrusting down her throat, resisting the urge to cry out in the right now very quiet theatre.

Brennan continued her actions, picking up the pace and smiled looking up at Booth innocently as he came into her mouth. She waited and then finally swallowed it before sitting back up in her seat and paying attention to the movie once again where a blonde haired woman who she thought went by the name of Samantha was watching her neighbour having sex with an unfamiliar woman. The concept was strange to Brennan and she cocked a brow.


	15. Chapter 15

They sat in silence for a bit and enjoyed the movie. Soon, another scene came on with Samantha watching her neighbour have a threesome with two women. Booth's hand made its way up Brennan's thigh, feeling the warmth radiate from her core. "Does this turn you on, Bones? You like that, huh? Can you imagine us in that situation? Me going down on you while another girl enjoys you too? Angela maybe? Would you like that baby?" he whispered in her ear, circling her clit with his finger, shoving another into her folds and pumping in and out. "Hmm?"

Brennan bit back a gasp and her eyes closed softly as she felt him caressing her while the movie was playing. A soft moan erupted form her lips matching the one coming from the screen. Mental images flooded her mind and she let out a small hum of enjoyment. "Oh God Booth..." she whispered breathlessly, finding herself loosing sudden control of her own body."T-That would be... Mmm..."

"Hmm? Yeah? Angela would work your lovely tits," he mumbled into her ear, flicking her rock hard nipples under her blouse, "and I could THRUST..." he says as he thrusts three fingers into her fast, "into your tight little pussy. I'd make it so good for the both of you. You want that, don't you, Bones?" he taunted.

"Aaah..." Brennan moaned, mental images suddenly flooding her mind as her hands slowly moved up her blouse to caress her hard nipples and her eyes closed. "Y-Yes... Booth. Oh God.. Just like that Booth... Mm... Angela.." she moaned lightly knowing she was losing control and her hips were bucking into Booth's fingers, fucking them in the most delicious way as she caressed her own breasts and she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Ooh, Bones, that is so hot," he mumbled, taking his fingers out of her and hitching her skirt up higher. He heard her whimper. "Don't worry, baby, that was so hot, I'm giving you a reward," he told her as he lifted up the chair arm rest and lifted her by the upper arms, lowering her onto his rock hard cock. He unbuttoned her blouse once again, and pulled her bra down, suckling her breasts with the same enthusiasm as a newborn infant. "Ride me, Bones," he commanded, detaching his lips from her breast for a second.

Brennan held back a loud moan and rode Booth, picking up the pace quickly and enjoying the feeling he was placing on her nipples. "Booth..." she whimpered lightly, closing her eyes as she let the mental images flood her mind again as she continued to ride him."So... so fucking close Booth..."

"Come on, Bones, come for me baby. Come for me and Ange," he whispered, reaching a hand down and finding her clit immediately, rubbing it vigorously to set her off. He kissed her as to muffle both their moans, only now remembering they were still in a dark theatre with other patrons.

Brennan came slickly on Booth's fingers and separated her lips from his and she licked her lips softly. Carefully she leant over to whisper in his ear. "That gets out to nobody Booth. Understand?" her voice was breathy and laboured as she tried to regain her control over the situation.

"Yes mamm," Booth said and saluted with an evil grin, placing her back on her seat and smiling widely when she cuddled up to him after fixing herself up. When the movie ended, the lights brightened and the screen announced ten minute intermission. The partners separated into their allocated bathrooms to straighten up, before returning to the theatre and sitting close together once more.

Brennan was in Booth's lap for the last half of the second movie. They watched "Orphan" and Brennan had her face buried in his shirt for a lot of it. After Orphan finished, there was another intermission in which Booth went to get more popcorn and the third movie started.

Brennan's eyes lit up. "Annie"! They sung along with the rest of the cinema to the old-time classics like "Maybe", "Tomorrow", "It's a Hard Knock Life" and, looking at each other lovingly, they completed the duet for "I Don't Need Anything But You". At the end of the movie, they kissed as the fireworks lit up the screen. They were the last ones out of the theatre.


	16. Chapter 16

Brennan leant over her desk, running a hand through her already messy auburn locks. Her expression was one of concentration as she looked over a copy of her new draft, hoping it was sufficient to send to her published to get it checked over. Thoughts invaded her mind from last night's little escapade at the cinema where Booth had maintained control over her for a large part of the first movie and she remembered her saying about a threesome between Booth, Angela and herself.

Of course after the movies when Brennan had gone to bed that was all she had been able to dream about and woke up feeling aroused and... Very wet. Of course she wouldn't tell Booth that, she had already told him a very important yet dangerous piece of information about what turned her on and if she told him that, he would never let her live it down.

Entering her office quietly, Booth decided he liked sneaking up on her. He stood in the doorway and admired her for a minute. He grinned remembering the events of the night before, and was turned on immediately. He could go and fuck her against that desk right that second. Like the night before, he snuck up behind her, only today she was sitting down at her desk. He placed his hands on either arm rest of her chair and breathed in the smell of her hair, nuzzling her ear through her auburn locks.

Brennan jumped in her chair as she felt Booth nuzzling her ear and a smile crossed her face. "Booth, don't creep up on me like that. You scared me." she complained, frowning at him in a childish way. "Thank you for inviting me out to the movies last night, it was... An enjoyable experience. Although I don't want you repeating ANY of the things I told you."

"Yes, Bones," Booth lied, and kissed her cheek, "And as I recall, you rather liked me sneaking up on you last night," he whispered seductively, taking her earlobe in his mouth before sucking on her neck, in that place he knew made her mad.

Brennan withheld a small moan and looked up at Booth with a small smile, her eyes dancing. "You know Booth we could hire that Sex and the City movie and watch it at my place sometime maybe.."

"You'd like that, would you, Bones?" Booth rasped in her ear, "Do you want to go back to that threesome scene and imaging me, you and Ange?" he said, his hand making its way to her hip and rubbing circles over it, his other hand moving to her breast and caressing it, feeling her nipple harden instantly under his touch.

"Hrm, I'm not sure Booth. Maybe I would." she replied licking her lips and smiling up at him, ignoring a small moan as he caressed her breast. "You'd probably enjoy it more than or as much as me... think about it. Two squints and one special FBI agent." she teased, her index finger running up and down his cheekbone.

"Oh, I'd like that, very much, Bones," he said, moving his hand from her nipple to the intersection in her jeans, rubbing softly, and hearing her whimper.

Brennan reached towards his hand again and rubbed it harder at the intersection of her jeans, letting out a small moan as she made him rub her. Her eyes met his and she moved his hand against her again, motioning towards what she wanted. "I swear to God Booth if you don't keep this up you're a fucking dead man."

Booth whipped his hand away and spun her in her chair, not missing her cry of dismay. He turned the chair to face him and leaved down until their noses were touching. He looked at her seriously, "You've been a very bad girl. A very, very bad, bad girl, Bones. And do you know what bad girls get, Bones?" Booth grinned evilly.

Brennan smirked at his tone, feeling impossibly wet. Carefully she lifted herself up from the chair, trying to meet his lips with hers but he pulled away slightly and Brennan gave up slumping into the chair again. "What do they get Booth?" she questioned, the smirk never leaving her face.

Booth grinned wider and leaved in forward, his lips softly touching her ear as he whispered, "They get a spanking, Bones." He left her and closed the blinds, checking the coast was clear and leaving the door unlocked. It being early morning, none of the other squints had arrived yet. He looked back at her, anticipated, excited and blatantly hot for it. "I think it's time for your punishment, Bones," Booth told her as he reached the desk again.


	17. Chapter 17

Brennan bit back a small gasp at the determination in his voice and smiled as she looked at him from across the room, crossing her arms across her chest and crossing her left leg over the other. Her eyes met Booth's and she mimicked his cocky smile. "Well then Booth, make Me." she teased, sticking her tongue out.

Booth looked at her almost predatorily, stalking back to her like a fox stalking that helpless little bunny out in the field that would become his dinner. He leaned down to her in her chair again, kissing her senseless, shoving his tongue into her mouth when she responded. When he was sure she wasn't responsive enough to argue, he picked her up and up-ended her over her desk, making pages and pages of her manuscript fly onto the floor. He'd help pick them up later, he thought as he tugged at the waistband of her jeans. He was met with a strip of hot pink fabric slid in between her but-cheeks. Holy crap, she was wearing a thong. He tugged them down to just below her ass, and placed a soft THWACK on her cheek. He heard her moan and knew he had her.

Brennan knew he had her as soon as he had her bent over her own office desk and she knew he was surprised by the hot pink thong that met him when he pulled her jeans down. The smile was soon wiped from her mouth as she felt his hand connect with her ass and a moan left her lips, forcing her to lean forward on the desk even more her perky little ass raising up and begging for another stroke its pale surface turning a light red from the first hit. Brennan felt herself grow wetter as he had first spanked her she knew a few more hits and she would come right in front of him.

Booth tried to take it slow, but soon couldn't help being a bit rough with her. He kept one hand spanking, and the other held near her core, feeling the heat radiate. It only got hotter so he knew she was enjoying this. That was good. His cock was straining in his pants, but this wasn't about him. This was about her. He continued to spank her, and felt her getting hotter and hotter. He swore she would come if he kept it up. So he did.

Brennan enjoyed how dominative Booth could really be and it was making her hot, not that Booth couldn't tell at all. Her ass which had started off as a light shade of pink was now turning into a dark red colour and she knew that it would be hard to just sit at her desk today. She could feel his hand at the front of her feeling her radiating heat, every time he laid a hand on her she let out a small very un-Brennan like squeal and arched her ass back for more. Brennan knew she was extremely close and after one more swat to her behind she came, the liquid trailing down her leg oh so very slowly. Her face was flushed and she felt slightly embarrassed as it trailed down her leg, knowing that Booth could see.

Booth stopped the spanking for a minute and leaned down to whisper in her ear; "Oh, Bones. That is so hot." He continued spanking he rounded little ass which was now turning a dark shade of red. He knew it would hurt her, but if she needed, he would be more than happy to massage it for her. He began circling her clit in unison with his spanking. A voice came from the direction of the door, "What's hot?"


	18. Chapter 18

Brennan let out a moan as his finger circled her clit and she thrust her ass back again, her eyes widened as she noticed Angela at her door and she quickly pulled up her jeans and sat down at her desk acting like everything was normal. "Just the weather today Ange. In fact it's pretty hot in my office right now..." she replied casually, focusing to the papers on her desk like nothing had happened. For a quick second she glanced at Booth and gave him a look that said 'we'll finish this later'.

"Sure, sure," Ange muttered, smiling knowingly. Booth saw Brennan grimace as she sat down and felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on her. But he knew she loved it. "Where were you, last night, Bren? I called you and you didn't pick up," Angela asked, looking at her friend with her hands on her hips.

"I was at the movies with Booth. It would be rude to the other patrons if I left my phone on Ange. We went to the triple movie marathon; for once those movies were actually enjoyable." Brennan replied, flashing her friend a slight smile. "Did you need something in particular Angela?"

Booth's cock twitched as he remembered the happenings of the night before. He heard Angela speak again, "The remains just arrived on the platform," Ange informed her, pointing over her shoulder towards the door. Booth watched Brennan try to get up, noticing how she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Perhaps the spanking was a bad idea, Booth thought. He moved his eyes to Angela, who was watching her friend with suspicion in her eyes. He smiled at her as she looked up to him and she grinned back.

Brennan walked out of the room as normally as she could, regretting the fact she had sat down after Booth's little "punishment". Looks like she'd have to take it easy. Swiping her key card before taking a few steps onto the platform and putting on her latex gloves. Her eyes swept over the skeleton as she examined it.

Angela stayed in Brennan's office, reading over the piece of paper attached to her clipboard. "Psst, Ange," Booth whispered from the spot he had taken up on Brennan's chair, his feet resting on her desk. Ange looked at him. Booth curled a finger in her direction, pulling her closer to him. "I have a favour," he told her seriously.

Brennan's eyes flicked back to her office, wondering what had taken Angela and Booth so long. What were they doing then? Unless... Booth was telling her about what happened?!? She stepped off the platform silently and peeked around the corner of her office and noticed the two of them talking.

"It was so hot, Ange. She came so hard..." Booth told Ange, having told her already about the events leading up to that point. "So what do you want me to do? When? Where?" Ange questioned excitedly. "Uhm... Well, me and Bones have... plans, tonight. I thought maybe... Wednesday night?" Booth suggested. Ange thought it over, mentally checking her schedule. "Sounds like a plan, studly," she finally answered, patting on the ass as she left.


	19. Chapter 19

Brennan shifted slightly in her chair, although most of the pain had subsided throughout the course of the day she was anticipating when Booth would be able to do the same thing again this time without interruption. She was the last and only one left in the Jeffersonian, just to pass her time Brennan decided to work on a new chapter of her book.

Approaching her office, panning across the silent Jeffersonian, Booth decided to sneak up on her again. This was becoming a regular occurrence lately. He leaned down and whispered into her ear; "Hot sex scene, Bones?"

Brennan jumped in her seat and shot a slight glare at Booth "Maybe Booth, you'll just have to wait and see." she teased, sticking out her tongue at him. She shifted in her seat slightly and crossed her legs.

"Really Bones? Still making me wait? What are you doing here so late anyway? Don't you know, bad things can happen to a squint all alone in the lab," Booth teased, tickling her under her arms as he rested his chin on her head.

"What kind of bad things could happen to a poor little squint like me all alone in the lab at this time of night Booth?" she replied teasingly, licking her lips slowly. Her index finger swirling around in a circle on the top of her desk.

"Do I have to recount the events of last night to you again, Bones?" Booth growled in her ear, remembering their incident on the platform in the dark hours of last night.

"Mm I'm not sure Booth." she teased back, shuddering as she felt his warm breath against her ear. "Maybe you'll have to show me why I shouldn't be in the lab this late at night while there's dangerous FBI agent stalking around. Especially that Special Agent Seeley Booth. I heard he's very very dangerous." Brennan couldn't remove the arrogant smirk from her lips, her voice husky.

"Oh, he's very, very dangerous..." Booth grunted, licking her neck, and sliding a hand down to her jeans, and rubbing the point he knew made her crazy.

"Mm. He sure is. I in fact have firsthand experience and evidence of that statement." she replied, trying to withhold a moan as he rubbed at the same point again.

"Oh really, do you know? Well do you mind if I see? I am law enforcement after all, Dr. Brennan. I may be able to lay charges against him," he whispered, pressing down further into her jeans.

Brennan let out a loud groan at his touch and her head fell back lightly, closing her eyes and feeling oh so very wet. "Of course. Anything to catch him. Although he is very hard to catch..." standing up Brennan leant over her desk and undid the front of her jeans, letting them fall down to her ankles. "As you can see, he caught me this morning in my lab." she replied, turning to face him with a devilish smile.

Well, this isn't a firm enough punishment for me to press charges, or even give him a warning. You see, the spanks, they only spread over one cheek. You must not have let him finish. I'll have to finish this off for this Seeley Booth fellow," he told her, laying a firm smack on the ass cheek not covered in marks. He laid down the spanks 'til her ass cheeks were similar in colour. "Now, that's better," he told her.

Brennan let out a few small squeaks, her hand moving back to reach his hand every time. She could tell she was close and after the last spank she came heavily, a few drops tricking down her legs. "Mm... that is better. Are you sure this will be enough to charge him?" she questioned, shaking her ass lightly.

"Yes, I think so," he told her, helping her up, and watching as she tightened her pants again, and shrugged on her coat, saving her work and closing down her computer. "May I suggest, Dr. Brennan," Booth continued, holding his character, "that you give Agent Booth a taste of his own medicine next time you see him?" he suggested, letting her know he felt guilty but she could get him back. Only he was dreading it. Definitely dreading it as a wicked grin crossed her face.


	20. Chapter 20

Brennan grinned at Booth and bid him farewell. The drive home for her was pretty rough and every few seconds she had to shift her position in the chair just to try and ignore the pain, her genius mind already plotting her revenge. The next morning she arrived at the Hoover building at the same time Booth had arrived at her office the previous morning and much to her surprise he was already there. Slowly she walked in, wearing killer black heels and an extremely short black pencil skirt that if she had bent over it would flash anybody who was behind her. A smile crossed her features as Brennan closed the door behind her and shut the blinds hearing Booth jump.

"Good morning Agent Booth. I was told by a certain law enforcer that I was to give you a taste of your own medicine. Of course I will comply." she explained, her voice taking on a strange seductive tone that sounded so unlike Temperance Brennan. She made her way around to his desk and spun his chair around to face her. Her long fingers quickly undoing her white blouse, giving him a perfect sight of her breasts straining through the white piece of skimpy fabric that was her bra. She took a seat on his lap and leant back into his body. Grabbing his right hand she moved it down to her pencil skirt and let it run slowly up her thigh and she ran her finger up and down his jaw line. "You know Agent Booth; ever since my punishment yesterday I've been horribly wet. Can you feel it?" she questioned, moving his hand higher up her skirt and she knew he could feel her heat and the dampness of her panties.

"Hmm yes, I can see. Though, Dr. Brennan, it is extremely inappropriate for you to be so turned on by such a harsh punishment," Booth reprimanded, rubbing a finger against her hot, slick twat. His cock was already hard as rock. This damn woman and the things she did to him... Since the day they met. Though in his greatest fantasies, he never imagined her like this. Okay, maybe he did, but not in his office in the early morning. This gave a whole new meaning to "morning glory".

"That may be true Agent Booth but it is also extremely inappropriate for you to be doing such punishments in my own office." she replied, a sly smirk crossing her face. A slight moan leaving her mouth as he rubbed her but she shook herself from it. No, she was in control of the situation here. Slowly she rubbed her ass back and forth against his erection and felt satisfied as a moan left his lips.

Booth groaned as she continued her slow torture, her smooth, rounded ass pressing against his hardening-by –the-second erection. This woman... wily, sexy and a complete minx. He noticed the open blinds. Oh, shit. Nobody had better decide to get to work early today, decide that they needed to see him immediately and bash open the door. He was enjoying this too much. He owed it to her to let her torture him. Not too much, but enough for them to be even. He sat back and enjoyed the show.

Brennan rubbed her ass harder against his throbbing cock and moved his hand up just that little bit more until he was touching damp lace. "You seem to be enjoying this Agent Booth." she teased, biting her lower lip between her teeth. Her grinding against his ass continued and she reached her other hand down to stroke his aching cock.

Booth groaned at the contact, and willed himself not to come in his pants again. THAT right there, that's embarrassment. He let her go on for a bit, before he'd had enough. He pushed her up against the desk and leaned her backwards over it, leaning in to kiss her and rubbing the tent in his pants against the crotch of her panties. All of a sudden the phone on his desk burst to life, its shrill ringing shocking the occupants of the almost silent room. Booth picked it up and answered breathily, "Booth. Yep. Ya-hum. Okay, be right there," he grunted, feeling Bones' hand sneak up. He leaned down again after hanging up and kissed her once again before helping her sit up. "We have a case," he told her.


	21. Chapter 21

Brennan's hands gripped the desk roughly behind her and she let out a loud and long moan left her bright red lips as he moved his cock along the crotch of her panties. Her eyes snapped open as the phone rang and she let out a frustrated grumble, one hand moving down to the crotch and rubbing up and down it slightly as he talked on the phone and she let out a small whimper, pushing down on it roughly before stopping her actions as she heard Booth announce that they had a case.

She pushed off from the desk and walked back around, bending over to pick up her discarded blouse, giving Booth a perfect view of her white panties as she bent over. Brennan put on her blouse and smiled wickedly as she turned around to Booth, grabbing the hem of her skirt and pulling it down to its original length at her knees. "Come on Booth it's time to go." When the elevator finally came Brennan walked in first, brushing her ass against Booth.

Booth led his partner to his car, his hand resting on the small of her back as usual. He lowered himself to his seat, his straining erection making it hard and painful for him to sit down. He now knew how she must have felt yesterday. He was resisting the urge to pull over, yank him to her, push his seat backwards and fuck her senseless. But he couldn't do that. Why? Because he had more morals than that. Okay, not so much with the morals when it came to her and what she was wearing at that moment, but they were at the crime scene.

Brennan smiled, oh she knew she was winning this little game of theirs. When they arrived at the crime scene she hopped out of the SUV and walked towards the scene, her ass shaking more so from side to side and she knew Booth's eyes were drawn to it.

He was so going to get her payback coming to him full bore. And he was dreading it. Yet, looking forward to it at the same time. Booth exited the SUV and walked towards the group of FBI techs huddling where the Jeffersonian van was parked, watching her ass wriggle for him as he reached into his back pocket for a notepad to scribble down some notes.

Brennan smiled as she sat in the SUV, crossing her legs over slightly to relieve the slight throbbing that had been haunting her ever since they left Booth's office. "That went well don't you think so Booth?" she questioned in a sweet sing song voice. She knew how much she had put Booth on edge while examining the ones at the crime scene, just the slight brush of her ass against him or her warm breath across his neck and she knew he had been aroused the whole time.

Booth tried to get comfy once again as he settled in his chair at the Hoover. He was so about to come in his pants. She was such a tease. All the time they were at the crime scene, she continued to rub her ass against him. He was sure the other agents and techs were suspicious. And maybe a little jealous. Okay, a lot jealous. She was so hot. She got him so aroused, and he felt like he owed her something after the harsh treatment in her office the day before. An hour before work ended, inspiration hit as Seeley was browsing the web. An ad popped up on a site, "remedial massage. Click here for more info". Perfect, he thought, smiling to himself. He picked up the phone and pressed speed dial one. "Hey, Bones," he crooned when she answered.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh hey Booth." she replied casually, sitting back in her office chair. "Sure I can come over tonight do you want me to bring in some Thai food?" Brennan asked, hoping this wasn't some form of payback.

After gaining a confirmation about her bringing over Thai food she quickly hung up and rushed out of her office, knowing she had to get ready before seven. Time flew past and before Brennan knew it she was knocking at Seeley Booth's front door in an extremely tight and short strapped red dress with matching red killer heels, two large boxes of Thai food in one hand while her other hand held her black clutch. If he was going to get payback tonight she would serve it back, twice as hard.

Booth lit the last candle, switched off the light and answered the door. In the light of the hallway, he could see her fully. Woah. And he thought this morning was bad. Oh, but she didn't know what she was in for when she walked through the threshold. All the rooms were illuminated in candles, and he heard her gasp as she walked in. He led her through to the lounge with his hand on the small of her back, and sat her down on the couch, the lava lamp on the coffee table giving him a glimpse of her astonished face.

Brennan placed the two Thai boxes on the coffee table and turned to Booth, trying to remain calm but she couldn't believe he had done this all for her. "Wow Booth, you did this all for me?" she questioned, shifting uncomfortably in her dress suddenly realising how tight it really was.

"Yeah, Bones," he told her, running a hand over her hair and leaning closer, pressing a kiss to her lips. He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her deeply, pulling away before things got too heated for him to stop. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, depositing her on the neatly made bed. The room was again filled with candles, and bowls of flowers in water sat over the room. Incense was burning in the corner, dispersing a vanilla and lavender scent.

He laid her out straight on the bed, and kissed from her lips, down her chest, his tongue flicking down the valley between her breasts for a second before bringing his mouth down to lick and nibble her ear. Then he pulled away and sat up. "Roll over, Bones," he ordered.

Brennan kicked off her red heels as she landed on the bed with a light thud. Her eyes tried to take in all the sights of his darkened bedroom and she closed her eyes and smiled taking in the scent of vanilla and lavender. Her eyes opened wide and she shot him a sceptical look. "What am I Booth a dog? I don't think so. You see there are many different physical attributes between humans and canines."

"No, Bones. You're not a dog. At least not tonight," Booth cut off the squint talk and watched her obey hesitantly. He straddled her ass, kneeling a knee on either side of her ass. He felt her tense. "Don't worry, Bones. I'm not gonna hurt you," he promised, leaning down to whisper in her ear and push her hair away from her face, "I'm here to pamper you."

Brennan reluctantly turned over onto her stomach, suddenly unable to get a view of Booth from behind her. "So what kind of pampering is this Booth? It sounds suggestive so I'm unsure whether you're being serious or sexual. You're not going to take me from behind or something are you? Not that I'd mind at all..."

"No, Bones. It's not suggestive; you just have a dirty mind. Now be quiet, and stop talking squinty while I give you a massage," Booth said, starting at her shoulders and trailing down her back.

"I just thought this was going to be payback for my actions this morning that's what I concluded on. Looks like my conclusions were wrong." she replied, sinking deeper into the mattress as the feel of his hands on her back. This massage was just wonderful and she let out a sigh of bliss.

"Of course not, Bones, no payback. Just a little bit of lovin' for my girl," Booth responded, loosening the muscles of Bones' shoulders. "You're so tense. Loosen up, babe," he mumbled.

Brennan let a slight moan out into the mattress enjoying the feeling of his hands on her shoulders. "This feels nice Booth... I try and loosen up but because of my job I've never really had the chance..." she replied, her voice drifting off and slowly she closed her eyes and sighed again lightly finding herself starting to drift off into a slight sleep

Crap. He felt her breathing even out. She fell asleep. Booth prided himself on a good massage, but needed her up from the rest of his plan. He grinned evilly and slid his hands down her body, massaging her feet before making his way up her calves and thighs. He reached under her dress, and ran a finger over her heat, massaging there too. He felt her jerk and knew he had woke her up.


	23. Chapter 23

Brennan suddenly jolted awake feeling his hand over her heat and suppressed a moan as he continued to massage there. "Booth..." she whispered breathlessly trying to regain her control. Oh that bastard, this was his plan all along to get revenge. "B-Booth I thought this... ohh was supposed be a massage... oh God...." her hands tried to slide underneath her dress so she could reach her breasts and palm them but she had not control to lift her body with Booth massaging her.

"Like that, Bones? Is this releasing the tension?" Booth whispered, rubbing her slit, and grasping her clit between his thumb and forefinger and rubbing. He heard her groan. Oh, he was so loving this. And apparently, so was she. "Huh? You wore this just to get me all worked up, thinking I'd drop 'em and fuck you the second you walked in the door? No. I'm not going to do that. There will be no fucking tonight, Bones. Nope. Nope nope nope. We're going to sit down and watch a movie. Come on, I'll make some popcorn," he told her, exiting the room, leaving her on the bed to follow.

Brennan let out a loud groan as he massaged her, wishing he would never stop and her body bucked up from the bed showing just how badly she really wanted this. She whimpered as she left her on the bed, hot and aroused and she had been so damn close too! Getting up from the bed she followed him into the main room, trying to steady her breathing and hating how he had stopped. "We're going to watch a movie Booth? What kind of movie?" Brennan asked apprehensively, scowling at how he had the upper hand this time.

"Ooh, Bones. A movie I think you're going to enjoy very much," Booth replied, joining her on the couch with a bowl of popcorn he knew wasn't going to get eaten. He sat on the opposite end of the sofa, receiving a death glare from her as he was seated. He didn't care though. He was in control now. She loved it.

Brennan's eyes widened as there was a sudden realisation of what movie was about to play as the theme music started. "Booth you didn't!" she hissed, shooting him a scowl as she slumped into the couch and crossed her arms across her chest. A small whimper left her lips as her slightly wet thighs touched each other and Brennan had to keep shifting on the couch to make sure she was comfortable in her very tight red dress.

Booth grinned, "Yes I did Bones," he answered, propping his legs up on the coffee table and grabbing a handful of popcorn. He watched Brennan the whole time, not wanting to watch the chick flick again. She was as entertaining as the movie anyway. No, way MORE entertaining. He watched her squeeze together her legs as they went through the opening sequence and came to Samantha's part, the kinky pictures flashing on the screen. He watched as she tried to slip a hand under her dress.

"Ohohoho, nope, Bones. No touching. Just had the couch cleaned. Can't have you messing it up, now, can I?" Booth reprimanded, sliding closer and slapping her hand away.

Brennan shot him a glare and crossed her arms across her chest again, trying to relieve the throbbing between her thighs by squeezing them together but it just made the whole situation worse. "Booth, you are so going to pay." she hissed, trying to divert attention to anything BUT the movie on the screen. She was just dreading if he ever brought up her little fantasy again.

Booth watched the movie silently, not paying all that much attention. A bunch of girls squealing about clothes and guys didn't turn him at all. Though the sex scenes did. And teasing her about them. The first was crappy sex from some chick called Miranda and her husband Steve. That was some crappy sex, right there. Even worse than the pony play. Come on, what kind of guy leaves the room straight after. And seriously. That's just crap. "I do better than that, don't I, Bones?" he asked self consciously.

Brennan scowled at him slightly at his attempts of teasing her. "I would say yes Booth but that would enflame your ego even more. Besides it would give you the satisfaction that you're winning." she replied bitterly, focusing back to the movie and to try and seem as annoyed as possible.

They sat and watched the movie in silence until another sex scene came up. This time, Samantha was watching her neighbour have sex with some blonde woman. Booth kept his eyes on the screen, until the scene ended with the same neighbour fucking some other woman against the window... At least Booth was better than that. He closed the blinds. He looked over and saw Brennan fingering herself. So much for watching her and not letting her get off... "Woah there, Bones!" he cried, grasping her hand and pulling it away from her. She went right back and tried again. "That's it," he declared, jumping up off the couch and going into the kitchen.

He came back with a pair of oven mittens he used when Parker had the chickenpox last winter, and some scotch tape. He took her hands, which had immediately made their way down her dress again, and shoved the gloves onto them, leaving her bewildered, and taped the material to her skin. "There you go, Bones. That should stop you from getting frisky again," he told her, sitting back down to watch the movie. Boy, this red head was pissed...


	24. Chapter 24

"Booth!" she screamed bewildered and suddenly and horribly angry let alone frustrated. As much as she possibly tried she could pull the gloves off and scowled over at Booth. "This isn't my fault you know. It's yours. You're the one who started massaging me and left me all aroused, even this morning you did that too. I can't help my body's reaction to your actions Booth." she grumbled back, crossing her arms across her chest and pressing her legs together in a feeble attempt to relieve the throbbing. Brennan knew more scenes were coming up and she was dreading when the little threesome scene would come on the television, knowing Booth wouldn't let her live it down.

They both stayed focused on the movie as there was a wedding, a trip to Mexico, moving, looking for a new assistant... and ah, here was a good scene. Smith and Samantha were having a conversation in bed; during and after sex. See, that was another thing Booth did good. He left his girls without coherent thought. No emotional talks post-orgasm. Nope. No more sex scenes for a while... Just a lot of women complaining and doing girly things. Booth zoned out.

When he tuned back in, Samantha was admiring her 'sex on a stick' next door neighbour. There was a scene where this particular man was coming out of the surf, taking the top of his wetsuit off and walking into his house before a woman intercepted him, jumping him and wrapping her legs around him. The Spanish dude pulled down the woman's bikini top and running into the house with her. "Liking that, Bones? Huh? The beach, the sand, the water? That get you all hot? Hmm?" Booth teased, pulling the oven mitts away from under her dress. She groaned. He liked having the upper hand.

Brennan shot Booth a scowl and shifted on her side of the couch uncomfortably, a slight gasp leaving her lips as her sticky thighs touched which made Booth chuckle to which she shot him another glare. "Maybe it did Booth, especially when I imagined it as us.' she replied, trying to regain the upper hand with little success. She waited until he looked away and she shifted her body's position, lowering the mitts to her lower area and trying to place pressure through the dress but it did little good.

"Nope, Bones. No touching," booth reminded her, slapping away at her persistent mitt covered hands. All too soon, the screen showed a naked Samantha covered in sushi. "You'd be so much hotter if you did that, Bones," Booth told her.

Then, Booth's favourite part. The threesome. He shifted over on the couch and whispered in her ear, "Got fantasies playing in your head there, Bones?" he teased. "Remember, no touching," he reminded her, holding her hands to her sides. "Thinking about Angela and me, Bones?" he asked as he watched her eyes drift closed. "Is that what you had in mind for us? Hmm?" he crooned.

Brennan closed her eyes, trying to block out the movie but it was no use when she could feel his warm breathing down her neck and his hands restraining hers to her sides. Mental images flooded her mind about the threesome and a slight moan left her lips and she shifted in her position in a failed attempt to break away from Booth's grip. Just from his words and the mental images Brennan knew she had come and Booth had won. "Yes... I am thinking about us Booth. Don't be such a smart ass." she chastised, keeping her eyes closed.

Soon, the movie ended. "Want to watch it again, Bones?" Booth asked cockily, pulling her to him. "Bo-nes!" he whined, noticing the stain on his couch.

"It's your fault Booth" she replied simply, resting her head on his lap and closing her eyes slightly trying to erase the mental images from her mind but they wouldn't go away. "Can you take these off me now Booth? I feel ridiculous."

"Sure, Bones," Booth agreed, "Just as long as you promise not to touch yourself," he compromised, reaching for the gloves.

"I won't Booth, otherwise you'll snap at me again." she replied angrily, holding out her hands and waiting for Booth to remove the gloves. Oh he had the upper hand for now anyway but she knew she could get him back twice as hard if she had to just so she could wipe that arrogant and cocky smirk off his face.

"You know I will, Bones," he replied, peeling off the tape and removing the gloves, chucking them onto the coffee table. He carried her into the bedroom where they didn't have sex, no, they made love before falling into a blissful slumber in a tight embrace.


	25. Chapter 25

Brennan sighed as she finally left the Jeffersonian for the night; typically she was the last one left. All she could think about was getting home and maybe having a nice warm bath and going straight to sleep she didn't feel particularly weary after her day at work she just felt stressed out and needed to relieve some tension and tonight was one of those rare nights where she hoped she could.

At the back of her mind something was irking her as she hopped into her car and drove back to her apartment. Booth and Angela had left earlier than usual claiming they had some special meeting to go to and Brennan couldn't help but be suspicious. After a few minutes of driving she parked her car and moved up to her apartment, a sight greeted her as soon as she walked in her front door, Booth and Angela sitting on her couch and talking in hushed voices. "What are you two doing here? How'd you even get in?"

Booth stood up and walked over to his partner. "Spare key, Bones," he reminded her, pulling it out of his pocket and waving it in front of her. "Hey sweetie!" Angela called, walking over to give Brennan a hug. Booth grinned. This was going to be so good.

Brennan hugged Angela back and scowled at Booth. "You could have at least told me you were going to be in my apartment. What are you both doing in here anyway?" she questioned, although in the back of her mind she had her doubts about where this was going and she hoped Booth hadn't told Angela about the little movie scene or she was going to KILL him.

"We're here to live out your greatest fantasy, Bones," Booth whispered in her ear, using one hand to protect his lower regions, the other to pull her face to his for a hopefully mind-blowing kiss so she wouldn't be angry.

Angela watched. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, she'd thought about it. But it was so hot that Brennan actually fantasised about it.

Brennan broke away from the kiss and regained her bearings. "W-Wait what? You told Angela?" she asked Booth with wide eyes before turning to Angela. "And you actually agreed to do it Ange?" Brenna couldn't believe her luck that this was actually happening but she was surprised that Angela had actually agreed to do this.

"Only for you, Bones. I wanted to give you something special," Booth explained, keeping a hand firmly planted in front of the family jewels.

"Yeah, Bren, sweetie. Just for you," Angela told her, running a hand through her best friend's hair.

Brennan stood there, bewildered. This was really happening and she couldn't believe it, a threesome with her best friend and her partner. She removed her black trench coat and looked towards Angela, biting her lip lightly and wondering where to start. Slowly her face moved closer until her lips touched her artist friend's lips.

Ange was eager, and slid her tongue into her best friend's mouth, placing both her hands on the back of Brennan's head. When she felt her respond, Ange's hands trailed down to Brennan's hips, pushing her closer while Booth watched on, completely gobsmacked. He was sure he was bound for an ass whooping.

Brennan's hands trailed down to her friend's hips and she inserted her tongue as Angela did the same. Slowly she pushed her body closer to Angela's squashing her own breasts against her artist friends. Her hands trailed up from her hips, running small circles on Angela's back as they kissed.

Angela moved her hands to her best friend's ass and massaged lightly, sneaking a glance to Booth. Obviously turned on by this, judging by the tent in his pants, Booth stared at them in utter shock.

Angela pulled back and looked her friend in the eyes. "Perhaps we could take this to the bedroom?" she suggested.

Brennan just smiled, taking a glance over at Booth. Looked like he was enjoying this as much as she was. "That would probably e a logical idea Ange." she replied, walking towards the bedroom with Booth and Angela in tow. Brennan spun around to face the two and smiled. "I can't believe this is happening and I'm actually surprised Angela agreed to doing this... where shall we start..."

"We have a whole plan, Bones. Just sit back and enjoy the show. Ange," Booth ordered, clicking at Angela. Angela knew what that meant. She walked the few steps back to stand in front of her friend and began peeling her clothes off. When Brennan stood before them in just a red lacy bra and matching underwear, Angela stepped back after a kiss and turned to Booth for more instructions.

Brennan looked between the two and smiled, wondering how long they had actually planned this. "So I'm just curious. How long have you guys been planning this for?" she questioned innocently starting to feel the wetness grow between her thighs. Oh this was going to be good.

"Ever since our little trip to the movies, Bones," Booth replied, laying her down on the bed and climbing on top of her, straddling her hips. He made a hand motion to Angela, and the artist was immediately at the bed with multicoloured silk scarves in her hands. She handed them to Booth, who tied Brennan's hands to the headboard and foot of the bed, so she was laying spread eagle for them.

Brennan's eyes widened as she was suddenly spread eagle, not that she was afraid of what was going to happen she was actually thrilled. "Ahh I see." she replied, smiling up at Booth as he straddled her wondering what was coming next. Of course she knew they had probably planned it accurately.

"Oh, Bren," Angela groaned, sidling up to her best friend, "I've been looking forward to this ever since Booth told me," she confessed, kissing Brennan again and sliding a hand down her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts through the confines of her bra. Booth trailed a finger up the insides of her Brennan's legs, not coming close to the place she needed him most. He trailed up her stomach and tickled her navel, eliciting a giggle from her lips.

A loud moan escaped Brennan's lips as her friend cupped her breasts through her bra and she opened her eyes after closing them in bliss. "You have Ange?" she asked, her voice taking on a husky tone. Her hips bucked up slightly from the bed as Booth trailed his finger up the inside of her leg. "Booth, please..." she moaned.

"Yeah, I have, Bren," Angela replied, "I've touched myself every night since Booth told me. I came so hard last night," she confessed, reaching around and unclipping Brennan's bra, it being a strapless one, it slid right off her. Angela lowered her mouth to Brennan's breast torturingly slow, taking a nipple in her mouth when she reached it. She heard Bren moan and knew this was going to be one good night.

A loud moan erupted from Brennan's lips as Angela took her friend's nipple in her mouth. "Mm... Ange. The images haven't left my mind no ohh... Matter how mm... Hard I try... I never thought this would come true..." she struggled against her binds slightly, wanting to caress her left nipple which was perky and ready.

Booth sidled up on the other side of Brennan, kissing her deeply before kissing his way down to her left breast, it begging for his attention. He knew she could feel his erection on her calf, and pressed it in a little harder, making her moan. He took her nipple in his mouth, whirling his tongue around it. He shared a look with Angela and they knew what was next.

In unison, they slid a hand down either side of Brennan's body, ending up at her heat. They both took her panties off and dragged them off of her, hearing her groan; their mouths still attached to her breasts. With that, they both rubbed her pussy lips in unison, making her juices flow onto their fingers, before plunging a finger each into her.

"Oh God yes..." Brennan moaned, her body arching up off the bed matching the intensity of their fingers stroking inside of her. She didn't know how to describe this it was like heaven and her eyes closed a hum of satisfaction leaving her lips. "You two... oh... really had this... planned o-out mm... welll..." was all she could comment on, her body bucking up off the bed again.

Booth detached his mouth from her breast, hearing her whimper, and moved his had to hers. "Bones. Shut up. And enjoy," h grunted, taking her clit in his fingers, rubbing it, while sliding another in and out of her wet folds. Angela ran a finger over Brennan's g-spot, while also joining Booth in the finger-fucking.

Brennan let out a loud long moan in approval of their actions, enjoying every single second of it. She knew she was close to climaxing and this was just too good. Her fantasy was finally being fulfilled. Brennan's body bucked up on the bed, tugging on her silk scarf restraints and that's when she came against their fingers, her breathing suddenly growing laboured as she came down from her climax slowly.

Booth trailed his fingers, covered in her juices, up her stomach, down the valley of her breasts, around her nipples, up her neck, and finally around her lips. Angela followed the trail as he made it with her tongue, lapping up her best friend's come. Booth licked the come off around her mouth and embraced her in another passionate kiss. Angela was at Brennan's breasts when this happened and Booth felt her moan and sigh against the kiss, and he knew she was doing what they'd planned.

Brennan moaned against Booth's kiss as Angela licked up the rest of the trail, her breathing was slightly laboured but it was amazing how much they had planned this and well it was probably going. As well as the familiar taste of Booth she could also taste herself on her lips and it made her feel hot, a slight wetness growing between her thighs again possibly leaving a mark on her sheets. It made her wonder what was next and a sigh left her lips as she watched the two of them move off from her body.


	26. Chapter 26

"You ready, stud?" Ange asked Booth, stripping quickly and then moving to lie across the bed at Brennan's feet. "I think this shows just how ready I am, Ange," Booth told her, ditching his boxers, exposing his painfully hard erection. "Ok then. Give it to me," Angela ordered, spreading her legs and looking up at him excitedly. Booth went around to Angela's head, straddled it, and slipped his aching cock into her hot little mouth, before leaning down and caressing Angela's heat with his tongue.

Brennan's eyes widened and she strained against her restraints, feeling herself grow hotter by the second a small whimper leaving her mouth. She was tempted to rub her tight and aching nipples but it didn't help when she was spread eagle. Small moans left her lips as she watched them and imagined she was in Angela's position feeling horribly wet.

"Mmm. Your mouth feels so good, Ange. Such a talented tongue. Oh, yes. Mmhm," Booth grunted, thrusting slightly into Angela's mouth. "Right there, Booth. Mmm... I'm so wet... OH!! BOOTH! YES!!!" Angela exclaimed and they grinned. Teasing her was the best.

Brennan bucked up against her restraints in protest, hating the way they were teasing her in such a way. Another whimper left her lips and she started to grow desperate. "Oh god.." was all she could say, the wetness between her legs increased and she shut her eyes trying to block it out but it was no use. "So damn wet..." she mumbled.

"Oh, Booth!! I'm going to..." Angela trailed off and emitted a loud scream as she came into Booth's mouth. As she opened her mouth, Booth took the opportunity to thrust a little more into her mouth, and came forcefully into her throat. Slowly, they disentangled from their positions, and regained their breaths. "That was so good," Booth told Angela. "Mmhm," Ange groaned in agreement.

Brennan opened her eyes and looked at the two of them a little breathlessly, she was so damn wet right now and she couldn't do anything about it. "That looked... good," she mumbled sheepishly, blushing only just a little and trying to hide her slight arousal but her pert nipples said it all.

"It felt FANTASTIC," Ange exclaimed, finally regaining her voice, "Bren, I don't know how you held out on him for so long," she confessed. Booth sighed, his cock already becoming hard at the sight of his girlfriend. She was so hot. He was enjoying teasing her.

Brennan tugged against her restraints in rebellion but knew it was doing no good what so ever. "I'm pretty sure it.. felt fantastic Ange.." she replied, trying to maintain her breathing as much as possible so they couldn't tell how turned on she really was by it all. "Stop teasing me please..."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Angela and Booth turned to each other. "Oh, alright," Booth agreed, fondling the tip of his cock, working on getting it as hard as possible for her. Ange slid a finger into her best friend's pussy, and slid it in and out before adding two more and repeating the process a few times. "She's ready, Booth," Ange told him, stroking Booth's cock before going to sit behind Brennan. She moved Brennan to sit in between her legs and reached around to caress the anthropologist's breasts. "Ready, Bones?" Booth asked his partner.

"I'm so ready Booth." Brennan replied on a moan after Angela caressed her breasts just like Booth said she would during the movie. Her arched up from the bed as Angela caressed them and another low moan left her lips.

"Alright then, Bones, I'm gonna take your word for it," Booth said, and threw a wink Ange's way as he positioned himself at her entrance. In a mental countdown, Ange and Booth waited, their eyes locked on each other's. They heard Brennan groan in suspense underneath them, and nodded. At the same time that Booth thrusted into her core, Ange pinched her best friend's nipples, and rubbed them at the same time that Booth rubbed Brennan's clit.

Brennan arched off the bed and an extremely loud groan left her lips. "Oh God yes... just like that. Booth!" she cried, head tossing side to side and she arched up again as Angela pinched her nipples. "M-Mm... Ange that is so goood..." her voice trailed off as Booth thrust into her again, making Angela pinch her nipples in unison.

Angela moved around to the other side of Brennan's body, keeping her hands on her best friends' breasts, but straddling her stomach and rubbing her core there slightly. "Do you like this, Bren? Our little surprise? Booth and I agreed that you would," Angela mumbled in her ear, her tongue flicking out to lick the earlobe.

Angela felt Booth reach through from behind her and fondle her breasts as he continued to slam into Brennan. He was thrusting so hard, Ange could feel his balls shoving into her ass which was pressed against Booth. "Oh, she likes it, Ange," Booth told her, "Look at her. So aroused, so hot, about to come," he said, thrusting into her harder on the word come.

"A-Ah... I love it... so mm.." she groaned, her body arching slightly even with Angela's weight on her front as Booth thrust into her harder on the word come. "I-I'm close... please... don't.. STOP" Brennan begged, suddenly coming and her head fell back against her pillows her breathing shallow as Angela continued to caress her breasts as she came down from her climax.

Booth untied Brennan as she came down her high, helped by Angela. "Did you like that, Bones?" Booth whispered as they collapsed on either side of Brennan. They heard Brennan mumble an incoherent reply and knew they had blown her mind. Booth and Angela hi-fived and all three of them fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Brennan smiled as she stepped out of her car which was parked by the curb. After seeing the little beach scene in the movie they had watched the other night Brennan had decided it was a good idea for them to go to the beach and for her to get her payback. She glanced around, anticipating Booth's arrival oh she had a surprise for him.

Booth pulled up at the beach's car park and pulled the car in, slamming the gear into park. He sat for a bit and took a deep breath. He knew this trip was about payback. He grabbed his beach bag from the seat next to him, got out of the SUV and locked the door, making his way onto the beach where he saw Bones standing on the other side of the car park next to her car. She grinned at him evilly and he knew he was in for it.

"Hey Booth, glad you could come." Brennan exclaimed with a smile, walking down with him to the beach, a towel packed under her arm while in her other hand she carried a simple bag. They reached their spot on the beach and Brennan lay down her towel. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head before taking off her jeans, revealing the very stunning black bikini she was wearing underneath

"Me too, Bones," Booth told her, faking a smile as he turned his back to her, laying out his own towel. He dumped his bag next to the top of the towel and kicked off his shoes. Declaring himself ready, Booth turned to face Brennan. "WOAH. Bones..." he trailed off.

"What's wrong Booth?" she questioned, grabbing the hair tie from her wrist and doing her hair up in a loose ponytail. "Oh the bikini? Angela suggested I buy a new one after I told her we were going to the beach and we went on a shopping spree. The male shop assistant said I looked good in it too." she teased, lying down on her towel before grabbing some sun screen and rubbing it over her arms.

Jealousy flashed in Booth's eyes when she mentioned MALE shop assistant. He knew she noticed, but didn't care. Alpha male tendencies get fucked. He was just protective of his Bones. He finally found his voice again and managed to choke out, "Looks good, Bones."

Brennan smiled sweetly at Booth, oh she had definitely noticed the jealously in his eyes. She continued to rub some of the sun cream on her legs and her stomach. "Thank you Booth. Would you be able to rub some of this on my back?" Brennan asked, knowing her payback was working.

"Sure, Bones," Booth replied, smirking deviously as he came up with a plan. He squirted some lotion into his hands and began a sensual massage of her back. He heard her groan and kept the massage going on her lower back as he removed one hand and reached beside him for half a handful of sand. He carefully pulled back her bikini bottoms and slid the sand in.

"Mm that feels nice Booth. Thanks." she replied, ignoring another groan that erupted her lips. "Do you want to go for a swim or something?" she asked, standing up from her spot on the towel and suddenly scowled as she felt something shift in her bikini bottoms and spun around to face Booth. "Booth! You put sand in my bikini bottoms." she snarled.

Booth grinned at her evilly. Shit. She was pissed. He was so screwed. His eyes widened and he ran into the surf, diving into the salty sea water, it stung his eyes but he didn't care. He swam vigorously, getting deeper and deeper, knowing she would soon follow.

Brennan chased after him, laughing as she almost tripped in the sand. "You are so dead Agent Booth!" she screamed, diving into her surf and swimming after him before quickly diving under the water until she could see his ankles and grabbed them from under the water and giving them a quick tug.

Booth's head popped up out of the water and looked around for her. He panicked when he couldn't see her. Then he felt a pulling at his ankles. Oh crap, he thought as he went under. She pulled him under and he managed to shake out of her grasp and pull her back to the surface by the forearms. He looked at her and noted the pissed off expression. Crap.

Brennan scowled at Booth as he lifted her up by her forearms. "Never ever put sand in my bikini bottoms or I will never talk to you again." she grumbled, the scowl still in place. "You act like such a child sometimes Booth"

"You love me, Bones," Booth told her, smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let me fix this," he told her, untying the ties on her bikini bottoms and sliding it off her. He swished it around in the water, making sure all the sand was off of it. He then caressed her cheeks, dusting all the sand off, and reaching around to her front, and rubbing her pussy to check there wasn't any on there. When it was all clear, he spread her legs and reattached the bottoms around her legs.

Brennan let out a slight moan as he touched her and she wrapped her legs around Booth's waist and kissed up his jaw line lightly. "Why thank you Booth. I guess I can forgive you now." she replied teasingly.

Booth kissed her. "That's good," he told her. They swam and played in the ocean for a little bit longer, before deciding to go get some ice cream.

Brennan grinned and wrapped her towel around her body, taking a seat opposite him at the small cafe as he went to go order some ice cream. She waited patiently and her smile grew as he came back and handed her, her chocolate ice cream. The talking was casual and she started to eat her ice cream, getting some around her lips and a bit on her nose.

"Uh, Bones... you got some... right..." Booth told her, tapping his nose. She looked at him quizzically. She must have thought he was insane. "Come here," he mumbled, lifting her onto his lap. He kissed her nose and swirled his tongue around the tip of it, being sure to get all the ice cream off of it. "You had ice cream on your nose," he told her, pulling away. Brennan licked her ice cream once more, and left some on her lips, giving him a pout. Booth smiled and leaned forward, and kissed her. "There you go, Bones. All clean," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

**END**


End file.
